Behind Locked Doors
by LeftoverMisery
Summary: Alois has the key to Ciel's escape... IN HIS PANTS!  it doesnt have much to do with the story      Alois now has the chance to do whatever he wants to his beloved Ciel. Contains Yaoi! Don't like don't read!


_WARNING: Contains yaoi_  
><em> First fanfic ever yay! :D didn't expect it to be kuro or yaoi for that matter but what can you do? This will probably be a one shot but if you like it then I will definitely write more, please read and review so I can improve my writing and stuff :)<em>

"Sebastian what is this?" the slate haired boy exclaimed holding up a price of paper.  
>"That, young master, is an invitation to the Trancy manor," the butler replied<br>"Alois? Sebastian I don't want to go!"  
>"I'm afraid I took upon the liberty of accepting the invitation, I thought it would be rude of us to refuse,"<br>Ciel stood up, leaving half a cake slice and an almost full cup of tea on his desk, "Sebastian, I'm retiring for the night I will need a lot of sleep if I am to go to the Trancy manor tomorrow. Finish cleaning up and then get me ready for bed"  
>"understood my lord"<p>

In the morning Sebastian dressed Ciel in some of his finest clothes to the young teen's distress. "Sebastian! Why are you going to all this effort to make me go to the Trancy manor?" he yelled.  
>"Young master has been very busy recently and I thought a bit of a break and some company might do you some good," Sebastian said while continuing to tie the laces on Ciel's boots.<p>

* * *

><p>The trip to the Trancy manor wasn't too long but by the time they arrived Ciel was bored and already slightly annoyed. Another butler, another demon just like Ciel's own, greeted Ciel as he exited the carriage and escorted the guests to the house. But before Ciel even reached the front door he was attacked by an older blond boy.<br>"CIEL!" he screamed as he tied to hug the younger boy, "you came! I'm so glad I have so many things planed for us to do!" after Alois' hugs being rejected by Ciel the blond grabbed the other boys wrist and dragged him into the house and into his room.  
>"Alois, whatever you want to do, can we just get it over and done with so I can go home? Please?"<br>"Really Ciel? Well I was gonna offer to play chess and have some dinner and a bunch of other stuff... buuuut if you want to skip to the main event I'm all for it!" the blond produced a small gold key from his pocket and locked the door that lead into the hallway. "Alois what's the big idea?" Alois ignored Ciel and turned to face him, when he was sure Ciel was paying attention he dropped the key into his pants. Ciel's jaw dropped. "Well Ciel? You wanted to go home didn't you? All you need to do is get the key and unlock this door" Alois said mockingly to the slate haired boy. Once Ciel regained his composure he responded to Alois' taunts "nonsense! I'll just call Sebastian and make him get me out of here-" "uh uh uhhh" the older boy interrupted," I have a demon too you know, and I ordered Claude to prevent Sebastian from coming to your aid. It's just you, me and this key!" the boy giggled at his rhyming skills and his plan. Alois wondered which of the two of them would end up naked first. Alois licked his lips at the thought of ciel's exposed unblemished skin, revealing his contract mark. "So Ciel, until you remove my pants you are all mine."

Ciel had been stunned into silence, he had been in some bad situations before but he didn't know how to handle something like this. Alois walked slowly over to him and Ciel slowly stepped back until he was pressed against a wall. Alois quickly closed the gap between them. Alois could feel ciel's sweet breath on him; he could hear his heart beat. The blond pressed his hands on the wall either side of Ciel, trapping the younger boy. Alois reached his head over to Ciel's neck and bit his earlobe before whispering "Ciel, I want to make you mine." slowly he started to pull at the ribbon around Ciel's neck until it came undone. With the ribbon gone, more of Ciel's neck became exposed. Before Alois could reach over and leave his mark on Ciel's neck the Phantomhive pushed him away.  
>"Alois I've had enough! I refuse to be used as a toy for you to play with!" Ciel tried to call Sebastian... Nothing. "Sebastian... SEBASTIAN!" he called again and again until he was almost out of breath. Alois merely threw his head back and laughed. "I told you Ciel, Sebastian can't help you!" this time Alois pushed Ciel down onto the large canopy bed and sat on top of him. "No more going slow, Ciel. I was going to make this pleasurable for both of us but if you're just going to try run away like that I'm going to have to take more drastic action" Alois grabbed one of the CURTAINS hanging from his bed and pulled at it so hard it ripped straight off the bed. Alois grabbed Ciel's wrists and tied them to the bed with the material. "Alois stop it! Let me go!" the younger teen struggled but to no avail. "Stop squirming Ciel, you'll run out of energy and believe me you'll need all the energy you have" Ciel didn't listen; he didn't want to participate in whatever the blond had in store for him. Alois let Ciel continue struggling until he began panting heavily and he could hardly move. Now that Ciel was out of energy Alois could continue without any interruptions. He started by unbuttoning Ciel's shirt. Alois was in awe with Ciel's creamy white skin and his small frail frame. He couldn't help himself; he licked one of Ciel's nipples. Lightly but enough to make the teen react. So Alois continued. Ciel let out tiny moans of pleasure his cheeks turned pink. Alois quickly became dissatisfied with the small moans. He bit Ciel's nipple and the slate haired boy yelped. Alois wanted more. He wanted to hear his cute pet moan and scream. He moved his hands down to the buckle on Ciel's pants. "Ah! Alois please not there!" Alois only grinned and leant forward to kiss the younger boy. At first Ciel was shocked so Alois bit his lip slightly and the boy reacted just enough he Alois to slide his tongue into the small cavern. While his tongue explored the inside of Ciel's mouth, Alois hands were at work undoing Ciel's pants. Once the buckle was undone Alois ended the kiss and quickly slid off Ciel's pants. "ALOIS! What are you doing?" the young boy screamed. "I'm sorry Ciel I know I said I was going to do this all very quickly but your just too cute, I wanted to give you a bit of pleasure too, just stay still" the blond said with a grin. Alois grabbed Ciel's erect penis, was that why the boy had been so nervous about him taking off his pants? He didn't want Alois to know what he had been doing had been a big turn on to him? Alois started pumping Ciel's dick with his hand. Sure enough Ciel started moaning. Alois was sure he could do better. He began to suck Ciel's dick, he shoved it as far down his throat as he could, faster and faster. Ciel let out a loud succession of moans. Some even included Ciel calling out Alois name. Alois felt like teasing his pet a bit. He stopped sucking at Ciel's dick then started then stopped "Alois don't! Keep going please!" Ciel begged no longer in a right state or mind. Alois couldn't deny the plea of his sweet Ciel. He continued to give Ciel a blowjob. Ciel started to buck his hips, making his dick go even further down Alois throat. At one point Ciel's moans escalated and his back arched. Ciel came straight into Alois mouth. Alois licked up all the cum then snuggled up to sleep with his new toy. Ciel was too exhausted to do anything let alone stop him so Alois wrapped his arms around his sweet Ciel and drifted off to sleep.<p> 


End file.
